


Wait and See

by quietrook



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/quietrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Kurapika have been texting each other for a month, and they have no idea who they're texting, but they tell each other everything. And then one of them finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leorio

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be trash but it's fun to write so ssh.

This class is boring as hell, and I can barely keep my eyes open as the teacher goes on and on about some war or whatever. History has never been the easiest subject for me to pay attention to, but it’s even worse today, since I stayed up really late. I was up studying for my Algebra II test today; or, at least, that’s what I told my parents. In actuality, I was up late texting, and now I’m paying the price. My eyes just won’t stay open. As I’m about to fall back into blissful sleep, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I jolt awake, and quickly check to see if anyone noticed. I’m good, so I pull out my phone and smile at what I find.

_If Satotz uses the words ‘insurmountable artistic value’ one more time, I am going to shove a paintbrush up his nose. He keeps talking about Renaissance art, but am I working on a Renaissance piece? No. No, I am not._

So he’s in art. That narrows it down considerably from all the students in the school to a specific class period. _Got you now_ , I text back from under my desk, looking up every now and then to see if I’m being spotted. _You’ve made a biiiig mistake, Aries._

I don’t actually know who it is I’m texting. We’ve been texting for a month, ever since I left my number in a stall in the boys’ bathroom on a whim. I didn’t know what to expect - I mean, it wouldn’t be surprising to get some pretty shitty stuff from people at this school - but when someone finally did text, it was a thoughtful and intelligent person who seemed to really just want to talk. He didn’t want to lose the anonymity, so we refer to each other as our star signs. He’s Aries, and I’m Pisces. It’s kind of nice, but lately I just… really want to know who he is. And he is not giving it up.

_There are at least forty kids in this class, Pisces. You’ll never figure it out._

_You shouldn’t underestimate me,_ I respond. _I’ll get it eventually._

_Oh, you will, will you? Good luck with that._

“I’m offended… that you… think… so little of me…,” I mutter as I respond. I hit send, and then become aware of the complete silence in the classroom. I swallow nervously and slide my gaze up to meet the teacher’s eyes.

“Mr. Paladiknight,” she says, hand extended, palm facing up in the international gesture for _give me that right now_. “If you please.”

“Oh, no, I just-- I was -- it won’t happen again,” I swear, gripping my phone tightly.

She looks like she’s really mulling it over and I suck in a breath, hopeful, but she shakes her head.

“That’s what you said last week. Now hand it over, and you can get it back from the office at the end of the school day.”

“I- Can I just--” I lean away and text a quick _phone being taken gtg sorry_ before she snatches it from me, lips pursed.

“And that’s a detention. Nice doing business with you.”

I sigh and lean back in my desk. At least I let him know what was going on. Nothing is worse than texting someone and not getting a response. On the other hand… detention. That should be fun.


	2. Kurapika

“What, he hasn’t responded yet? Interesting.”

I close my eyes for a moment, take a deep breath, and tell the mild irritation to ebb before I turn to Hisoka. He’s leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and his lips tilted up in his usual smirk. Not doing anything, as per usual. I elbow him in the side and turn back to the table.

“Would you just get to work? Besides, his phone was taken from him.”

“My, you’re a bad influence, Kurapika.” He stands up straight and grabs a paintbrush. I scoot the paint closer to him and return to the piece. He starts to mix colors offhandedly, looking disinterested in our actual assignment. If he could ever focus, he’d create something great, but trying to get Hisoka to pay attention when you want him to is like trying to herd cats.

“Am I? I got you to work, didn’t I?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him shrug.

“You know that isn’t why I’m doing this.”

“Yes, I know. But he’s the one who left his phone number in the bathroom stall.”

About a month ago, I used the school’s male restroom for the first time. It was a really big deal for me, since I was worried about passing as masculine. When I was in there, I saw a phone number written in my stall. It may have been ludicrous, but I considered it a good sign, so I saved the number and sent a message. And now, a month later, I’ve a really close friend who knows more about me than almost anyone. So I was obviously right.

Sometimes I think about what might happen if I knew who he was. I would very much like to know him personally, to hear his voice,  to match a face to his kindness and integrity. But then he would have to know who I am, which I am not so sure about. It's much more likely that he wouldn't like me than the opposite occurring. It's probably the only reason I haven't said anything yet. I don't want to mess this up.

"I take it that's a yes, then?"

Hisoka's voice invades my thoughts and I glance up, bemused.

"What? Yes to what?" Then I notice that he's mixed new colors and sketched a new pattern design for the sculpture. "No. No, absolutely not. Leave your clown magic crap out of this assignment, Hisoka."

"What's got you so distracted, Kurapika? Thinking about your paramour?"

I throw a paintbrush at him, and he swiftly dodges out of the way. It continues on to hit the person standing behind him directly in the head - Satotz. Hisoka whistles lowly, and I make a point to remember to be mad at him later. I make a point to, and then I get mad anyway.

Long story short - I end up with detention. At least Hisoka does, too.

 

 


	3. Leorio

"What are you doing in here?" I can't stop myself from asking the question, even though I know how stupid it is. I can't help it; I'm so surprised that he's here.

"I'm here for detention, Leorio, as I presume you are," Kurapika says without so much as a glance in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter. He's always spoken to me like that - like he's smarter than me. I mean, he is, but it just pisses me off that he has to point it out. Every. Time. We talk.

Someone I am not at all surprised to see is here too - Hisoka. He sits in front of me, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled upwards in a vaguely intimidating way. His face is too close to mine.

"Hm, whatever could you be in here for, Leorio?"

"Detention," I respond, because I don't want him - or Kurapika, really - to have any more reason to think any more lowly than they already do.

Kurapika snorts at this, and Hisoka smirks.

"Pika threw something at a teacher, " he offers, and Kurapika turns around quickly,  looking irritated.

"Don't let this idiot fool you, Leorio. I threw it at him and it just happened to hit a teacher."

"I didn't think you had it in you," I laugh, trying to imagine him throwing something at someone. It's kind of cute.

"Oh, Pika has a lot of things in him that you couldn't imagine," Hisoka says, and Kurapika hits him.

"Hisoka!"

-

It's completely silent now. The clock ticks loudly, and I watch the hands move in their slow way. I could work on homework, but for once, I don’t have any. Hisoka’s sitting sideways in his chair and leaning his head on his hand, looking like he could leave at any moment. Like he doesn't belong in detention with us.

Kurapika is working hard on some assignment, and I lean back in my chair, watching him. He's completely focused on the work, head bent close to the paper. His face is hidden by his hair, which falls over his shoulder and brushes the paper. Maidens in fairy tales are always described as having perfect, silky, flaxen hair, right? That's the kind of hair Kurapika has. Feathery and pale vanilla, like a cloud. Before I have time to process what's happening and snap out of my reverie, Kurapika turns to look back. I know he's probably looking back to convey some kind of message to Hisoka, but I duck my head quickly, my face burning.

I can't help just getting lost in staring at him sometimes. He's beautiful. But we don't get along at all.

After a minute, I glance up again and meet green eyes. I freeze, locked in Kurapika's gaze. He looks startled, and immediately glares at me, so I scowl and turn away.

Yep. He doesn't like me at all. Pretending to ignore him, I watch Hisoka instead. I can't believe this guy. He's in clear view of the supervising teacher, and he's texting fiercely. He catches my gaze and winks once before deliberately pressing send. I figure, if he can blatantly text, I can at least check my messages, but I've barely pulled it out when I hear the teacher.

"Leorio! Phone away, please."

And Hisoka silently laughs.

 

 


	4. Kurapika

I'm tired. It isn't even that late, but today was simply exhausting. Having Hisoka in detention with me is fine, having Leorio Paladiknight in there is fine, but having Hisoka and Leorio is not fine. Hisoka is hard enough to handle when Leorio's on the other side of school, but being in the same room with the two of them is extremely stressful.

The thing is, Leorio is attractive. He's tall and well built and has a perfect facial structure and what I wouldn't give to be all over him --- and Hisoka knows this. He teases me about it constantly. So having the two of them mere inches away is terrifying. I looked back once, and he nodded his head slightly in Leorio's direction and raised an eyebrow. I felt my phone buzzing all through the time period; all of them were from Hisoka.

_Well, look who it is. Try not to get distracted, now, Kurapika._

_-_

_His legs are quite long. I see why you like him._

_-_

_He hasn't taken his eyes off you this whole time. My, the things he must be thinking._

_-_

_You just got up to throw something away, and he was definitely staring at your ass._

_Yeah, right_ , is what I told him, but the fact is I know he was completely serious. However deceptive he can be, he's a very straightforward person, and he wouldn't lie about it. That's even more worrying. I can't wrap my head around the thought that he might find me attractive. It would be nice, but there are other things that complicate it, and then there's Pisces...

As if summoned by my very thoughts, my phone makes its text notification sound. I glance at it sitting on the other side of the bed. Sighing, I roll across and grab it. The light blinds me for a moment before I can read it. As I thought, it's him.

_hey, you alive? you never go this long without opening your mouth_

I start to reply when another text comes.

_Virtually i mean. unless you talk while you text._

And again.

_not that theres anything wrong with that i mean i do that_

_Anyway uh how was your day?_

I smile warmly at the screen. If there was any confusion before, there isn't now. Leorio's the most attractive man I've ever met, and he may just find me attractive as well, but I already have someone that cares about me and knows me well. Why should I have to start over and build an entirely new emotional connection solely on the basis of mutual physical attraction?

_Do you remember what you said the other night?_ I ask him, biting my lip. A few days ago, we were up really late, just talking about random things - gender identity, orientation, dreams, thoughts. It got really emotional, given that we were both extremely tired, and he told me that he loved me. It was embarrassing and sweet and I had no idea what to say so I just said nothing. Of course, that made everything really awkward.

_hey listen about that i know that was weird i just_

_Me, too_ , I send quickly. _Pisces, I love you, too._

And that was it. It was like saying it back to him broke some kind of dam. There were somehow so many more things to talk about. I didn’t tell him about detention; I didn’t want to. But for once, I listened to him. Usually, I’m the one venting, but I smiled as he complained about all the annoying things that happened during his day. I sympathized with him as he admitted that there was someone he liked that wouldn’t ever give him the time of day.

_but i mean its fine i have you right?_

I closed my eyes for a moment before responding. I always thought things like this were stupid. I should still think it’s stupid - someone I’ve never met in person, someone who goes to my school and yet I don’t even know their real name. But someone that I truly care about.

And it was that simple.

_Right. And I have you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kurapika you are dumb


	5. The Set Up

It's lunchtime. I lean on my hand, staring across the cafeteria as I casually eat french fries. The din of the room fills my head, but it can't drown out my thoughts. It's been a week since my relationship with Aries changed. It isn't like anything has really changed; only, a little more I love yous. I smile just thinking about it.

"What are you thinking about, hm, Leorio?"

I drop my french fry in surprise and immediately scowl.

"Hisoka. What do you want?"

He shrugs, and pops one of my french fries in his mouth. The way he chews is somehow incredibly obscene.

"Thought I'd come and say 'Hi'," he says around a mouthful of mashed fry. He swallows, and continues. "And to invite you to the party this weekend."

I swat his hand away from the plate only for him to deftly slide the plate away. He smirks, so I scowl even more.

"What, you mean the party those guys from the other high school are throwing?"

"Hm, you've heard?"

"Of course," I scoff. "Every time the Spiders do anything, the whole school system can't stop talking about it. But why are you inviting me?"

_I'm pretty sure that I don't belong there._

"Maybe I think we could be friends." He holds his face for a second before a snrk leaks out. "M, sorry - I couldn't hold a straight face. But Kurapika is going."

I give him a look of complete indifference, but the information still intrigues me.

"Yeah, so?"

"So this could be a good chance for you to get to know him."

"I'm dating someone," I say automatically.

"And yet you've been staring at him through this whole period."

It's my turn to shrug. I don't even know what Aries looks like, who he is. I'm committed, but it doesn't mean I can't still find Kurapika attractive. Because I do. Because he really, really is.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

He answers with a knowing grin and I sigh.

"Yeah, fine, I'll be there. Now can I have my fuckin’ fries back?”

\--

“What was that all about?” I questioned immediately after Hisoka returned to the table, nonchalant as ever. He slips me a wink before taking a swig out of my bottle of water.

“Went to see if Leorio was attending the party this weekend. Inquiring minds wanted to know.”

“Right,” I scoff. “Why would you want to know?”

“Not my inquiring mind. Yours.”

I roll my eyes at him before snatching my bottle back. I don’t bother entering into the meaningless cycle of And why would  I _want that?_ s and _Like you can think of anything else_. It doesn’t matter to Hisoka that I’ve entered into a relationship with Pisces, bound by commitments and obligations. After all, he is in his own committed relationship, of sorts, but it does not keep him from going after whatever he wants, when he wants it.

“So Leorio is going to the Spiders’ party this weekend. What of it?” I ask calmly, uncapping the water bottle. I wipe the rim with a napkin before taking a sip. I can still taste the cherry of Hisoka’s chapstick, and I wonder where else his mouth has been today.

“You’re smart, Kurapika. You can figure it out.”

“I already told you I have no interest in going with you and chaperoning this weekend.”

“ _Chaperoning_. Isn’t that a little strong of a word? I just think you might want the opportunity to get to know him, or at least observe from a distance. Surely you can look and not touch, yes?”

“Chaperoning is exactly the right word. Who knows what you and he get up to without supervision, considering what you do with supervision.” I don’t respond to the rest of his words. I can sense that Hisoka is trying to set me up with Leorio, despite my protests and assurances that I am now perfectly fine with what I have. Of course I can “look and not touch”; however, knowing Hisoka, that won’t be the end of it.

“Then you’ve just given yourself a reason to go,” he says, and gives me his _checkmate_ look.

I sigh, because he’s right, and because I should have seen this coming. Instead, I let myself slip, and at any rate I don't particularly care to argue with him. He always gets what he wants, in the end.

“Very well, Hisoka. I will go.”


	6. Hisoka ♧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leorio Paladiknight does nothing interesting... ever.

“He has been sitting on his bed. Texting. For over an hour. Why won’t he do anything? Why is he so boring?”

“Is he more boring than the blonde one?” Illumi asks, sitting cross-legged next to me. I wonder how he can maintain perfect balance on a tree limb like that. He pops another piece of popcorn in his mouth - CRUNCH - and I glance away from the binoculars, staring him down.

“Kurapika. And yes. Do you have to eat that right now? We are in the middle of a stakeout, Illumi.”

He stares back. Eats another piece of - CRUNCH - popcorn. Blinks.

“You’re the only one with binoculars.”

“Which is why you should be listening to my relay.”

“I am. And also eating popcorn. This is the equivalent to what everyone calls the ideal first date, is it not?”

“You mean dinner and a movie, Illumi, and we already had a first date.”

“I don’t think that fu-”

“Ssh!” I hiss, pressing the binoculars back to my face. My lips twitch into a smile. “He’s showing signs of life.”

“Oh?” CRUNCH.

“He’s standing up - throws his phone to the side and - oh, make sure you’re not visible, he’s looking out the window  and -- well, shit.” I put the binoculars down and sigh. “He’s closed the curtains on us.”

“Does he know we’re here?”

“Not possible. Looks like he’s just one of those modest types. Well, nothing we can do about it -- we’ll wait.”

“Okay.” CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH.

After about thirty minutes of mildly irritating popcorn munching - does it ever end how much popcorn did he bring - the curtains slide open. I lightly hit Illumi on the arm and pick up the binoculars again.

“He’s towelling his hair; it would seem he just emerged from the shower, and he has yet to put a shirt on… hm, he has very nice stomach muscles… no. No, he can’t seriously be thinking--” I erupt into a fit of laughter, and I have to hang on tight to the tree as I almost slide off. Illumi deftly snatches the binoculars from me.

“That shirt -CRUNCH-shouldn’t exist. He isn’t going to wear that to the Spider party, is he…”

“I -ha- hope he - snicker - does,” I make out, covering my mouth. “Come on, Illu - our work.. heh, our work here is done.”

I’m not entirely mean. I’ll bring an extra shirt tonight… after all, if Kurapika sees Leorio in that… _monstrosity_ … it’ll be over for both of them.


End file.
